Chance
by hiiina
Summary: Life is all about taking chances right? So what happens when a certain redhead realizes this and begins taking chances. What happens when a leap of courage causes a spark with a certain golden stranger? Will love spark? Jealousy? Or even regret? Follow Clary as she develops into that care free girl she used to be [All rights go to respected owners] Clace with some Sizzy and Malec
1. Chance

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wrote this to try and get over my writers block and find some inspiration to jump back into writing stories. Sorry i haven't updated in a while for my other stories, but ill try and update them as soon as i can! In the mean time please enjoy this story that i thought of on my way home from school! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Clary POV:<p>

"I agree with Magnus" Alec said as he gripped the pole on the subway harder as we came to our stop.

"What! You guys are totally wrong!" I yelled as I adjusted my purse and walked out of the subway with Alec and Magnus walking along with me.

"Come on Clary it is so true!" he smiled as we walked up the stairs onto the busy New York street.

"Whatever guys!" I yelled as Magnus hailed a cab.

"Come on now dearie! You know it's the truth!" Magnus sang as he opened the door for Alec.

"No its not!" I scowled placing my hands firmly on my hips.

"Okay" Magnus smiled as he hopped into the car.

"We'll see you later on tonight right?" he said as rolled down his window.

"Yea yea" I scoffed as I frowned at him.

"Bye Missy!" Alec and Magus yelled as the cab pulled away.

I rolled my eyes and giggled a little as I walked down the street to meet Izzy at the coffee shop.

I couldn't help but shake that conversation we had on the subway today.

"_So Clary, have you done anything naughty recently?" Magnus smirked as we walked onto the subway._

"_Magnus!" I yelled as I slapped him lightly on the shoulder._

"_We are in public!" I whispered as I looked around to see if anyone heard his nonsense._

_There was an old lady who looked at us with horror._

"_Sorry, he's drunk" I said as I quickly turned back to Magnus._

"_I am not drunk!" he yelled as Alec came and stood next to him._

"_Sorry about him" Alec said to the woman._

_She just rolled her eyes and looked away._

"_But seriously Clary how is your love life?" Alec asked with a smile._

"_You guys!" I yelled as I gripped the handle bar._

"_I don't want to talk about it! You guys know why!" I yelled as I felt my cheeks heat up._

_To tell you the truth, I haven't had any sort of romantic relationship for a long time now. Ever since I broke up with my high school lover I just felt like I couldn't love anymore._

"_Come on Clary, that was what… 3…4 years ago! You need to let go of the past. Sweetie, I'm concerned for your offspring's" Magnus said as he laid a hand on my stomach._

"_By the angel Magnus!" I yelled as I slapped his hand away._

_Alec just chuckled._

"_Oh Clary… He's just kidding!" Alec said as he threw an arm around me._

_I just rolled my eyes and scowled._

"_Yea, yea. We know that you're just a plain Jane. All boring, absolutely no fun, no spunk, no spectacular spontaneous girl…" he listed as I cut in._

"_What! I am totally fun!" I yelled throwing up my hands._

"_No you aren't! When was the last time you did anything fun huh?" Magnus smirked._

"_Come on Clary… You gotta admit it. You are like one of those girls who play things safe. You always do the same thing every day…." Alec replied._

"_I…I…" I stuttered as I tried to think of something to say… But I had to admit it… I guess I am kind of boring. But it's not so bad living on the safe side right?_

Man, maybe they are right. Maybe I am boring, maybe even lacking some spunk.

When I used to be a teenager I was that rebel child, no one could hold me down, nothing could stop me. But once I had Sebastian, he just changed my whole life. I became a little less rebellious, I became an A student, the accomplished high school girl. I became the boring Clary that Magnus and Alec are referring too.

"Gosh.." I muttered as I walked a little quicker.

Maybe, their right. Maybe I am that boring girl I thought as I stopped briskly in front of a shop.

I peered into the glass looking at my reflection.

In the reflection stood a girl, a girl with fiery red hair, and emerald green eyes. She wore a simple black petty coat that stopped around mid-thigh with a pair of leggings and a pair of brown boots. Man, I do look just like any other ordinary plain Jane.

Maybe I should prove them wrong. Maybe I should go back to the spunky Clary that I used to be. Yea! That's what I'll do. I'll just be spontaneous from now on.

I could feel butterflies fluttering in my stomach as new found confidence hit me.

Now it's time to live. To do anything I want. Try everything. Now's the time to just mess up and deal with it. No more playing it safe. Time to live on the edge.

I turned back to the street and started to walk towards the coffee shop again.

As I walked I felt more alive, I felt the slight chill in the air brush against my face as I turned around the corner.

Before I even knew what happened I ran straight into something hard. And I mean really hard.

I fell to the ground with a thud that I'm sure is gonna leave a bruise on my backside later.

"Oww!" I yelled as sat up rubbing my back.

I looked up to see what I had run into.

And there it was.

A now closed car door with a man standing on the side looking at me curiously.

"Are you okay miss?" he asked as he stretched out his hand to help me up.

Oh god, how embarrassing I thought as I took his hand.

I stood up quickly with his help and brushed off my petty coat. I could still feel my cheeks radiating heat from my encounter with the door.

"Thank you" I whispered as I looked up to really examine this man.

He was a quite good looking guy. He seemed around his mid-20s. He had a nice chiseled jaw line, followed by high cheek bones. He had beautiful almost golden looking eyes and a killer smile that of course came with little dimples. His beautiful face was encased with golden locks that seemed to radiate his sex appeal. God dam. This guy was hot!

"No problem" he smiled.

Dam, I just can't stop staring at him.

Man I just want to kiss him I thought.

"Then why don't you" he replied with a smirk.

Shit did I say that out loud?

"Yea you did" he chuckled.

"What the fridge! How embarrassing!" I yelled.

Man, what is wrong with you brain! Don't you know where the quotation marks are! I yelled in my head.

"So… You wanna kiss me?" he winked.

Oh man! The wink!

You know what clary!?

What brain?

Do it! Just kiss him!

What no! That's crazy talk!

Why!? He already knows you want to kiss him! So just do it!

Hmm… you've got a point there brain.. But no! I don't even know his name!

Come on man! Be spontaneous!

Ooo. You're good brain… Might as well take a chance!

"Oh what the hell" I muttered as I crashed my lips onto his.

He seemed to have been caught off guard but before I knew it he pulled me flushed against his body. I moved my hands to his hair and began to tangle my fingers into his soft golden locks. He responded by gripped my hips and pulling me impossibly closer. Our lips seemed to move to the same rhythm, both of us just kissing like we've done this on a daily basis. Every once in a while I could feel him tug on my lower lip as he began to French kiss me.

"oh gosh…" I mumbled as I was swallowed into this feeling of heaven.

After a few minutes of pure bliss I pulled away.

I felt like I was intoxicated by the way his lips captivated me.

I looked up into his golden eyes as I untangled my hands out of his hair and placed it on his chest.

"Oh my gosh… I just kissed a complete stranger." I whispered.

That realization totally sobered me up.

I quickly tore out of his vice like grip and sprinted away leaving a confused handsome golden boy standing there calling after me.

"Wait!" I heard him yell as I turned the corner.

He didn't seem to have followed me as I ran the last block to the coffee shop where I was supposed to meet Izzy.

I burst into the shop and ran towards the booth that we always sat at on Saturday brunch.

As I walked over to the table Izzy looked up at me as she set down her coffee.

I took a seat and tried to catch my breath as the barista brought me my coffee.

"Th…thank you.." I huffed as the barista walked away.

"Clary? What the hell happened?" Izzy asked as she grabbed a napkin and began to dab away the beads of sweat from my forehead.

I smiled proudly at her and spoke.

"You will NEVER guess what I just did!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How spontaneous was that guys! Anyway i hope you liked it so far! Like i said earlier i'll try and update my other stories... But please let me know what your feelings are towards this one! Leave reviews and i'd be happy to read them and respond! Thanks for your time!**

***:)**


	2. Three

Clary POV:

"You will NEVER guess what I just did!" I yelled.

Izzy just looked at me raising her perfect eyebrow.

"I have a pretty good idea of what you did today" she snorted.

"What how?" I asked.

"It's the same thing you do every day" she replied.

"You wake up, then meet Alec and Magnus at the subway, they hail a cab to go to work then you walk over here to the Taki's for our morning brunch coffee." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Like you do everyday Clary."

"Well the first part is true but on my way here I did something!" I yelled.

"Something? You actually changed up your boring routine?" Izzy asked taking a sip from her chai tea latte.

Wow, my whole excitement level was plummeted.

"My routine is not BORING!" I yelled defensively pouting like a 5 year old who didn't want to go to bed.

"Uh yes it is" she smiled.

"Your life is so predictable Clary. Nearly not as exciting as mine" she smiled.

"Speaking of mine I have some news"

"What kind of news?" I asked. I bet my news is waaay better than her news.

"Remember that Intern at the modeling agency?" she asked.

"Intern?" I asked trying to remember.

"Wait.. What's his name again… Si…Sim…?" I began

"Simon" she answered.

"Oh yea! Simon! That cute nerdy looking boy yea?" I asked taking a sip of my green tea latte.

"Yes!" she smiled.

"What about him?" I asked curiously. Izzy has never brought up Simon before. This must be important.

"So… We… we are sort of dating!" she smiled.

"DATING!" I yelled with a smile plastered on my face.

"Yea!" she grinned.

"Oh Iz! That's great!" I yelled reaching over the table to hug her.

"You haven't dating anyone for like what? A year? Does he pass your evaluation?" I asked as I sat back down.

"Yea.. He does pass my evaluation. I think he's the one Clary" she smiled.

"That's great Izzy! I'm so happy you have someone in your life!"

"Thanks Clare" she smiled squeezing my hand.

Man, I can't express how happy I am for her. She really hasn't dated in a long time, not as nearly as long as me but for her it was like an eternity. In the past she was really hurt by a fling that she had, but it turned out the guy was married. It devastated her and she threw up walls to protect herself. She came up with a sort of test that guys had to pass, and really it seemed impossible to pass, but Simon. He did it. I really hope he treats her right.

"So… What's your news? Why were you sweating buckets when you came in here?"

"Oh! So let me just say Fun Clary is back baby!" I yelled with a huge grin on my face.

"Fun Clary?" she laughed.

"Yup! Remember little high school me before him?" I asked.

"How could I forget? That was fun Clary. Always getting in trouble, the life of every party, funny, spontaneous, spunky" she listed.

"Yup! She's back! I did something CRAZY today!" I smiled proudly.

"Oh really?" she said raising her eyebrows at me again.

"And what would that be?"

"I kissed someone today!"

"…..What?"

"I mother flippin' kissed a stranger on my way here! Like full on French!"

"…NO WAY!" she yelled as her eyes widened.

"Way!" I smirked.

"By the angel Clary! You did not!"

"Oh but I did!"

"OH my gods! That's crazy!"

"Right!"

"Was it good!? Was he hot? What did he look like? What happened? Where was it!" she rambled.

I giggled and began to tell her about my spontaneous moment.

* * *

><p>"I'll see you tonight Izzy!" I smiled as we walked out of the café.<p>

"Yes you will! Man, I can't wait for you to meet Simon! And tell Alec and Magnus about your little French kissing scene" she smirked.

I laughed, "I'm looking forward to tonight"

"Bye Iz!" I yelled as I turned the corner.

I walked about 2 blocks down the street and through the park and finally made it a place that I haven't been to in years.

I opened up the glass doors and walked in.

LA Fitness how I missed you.

I walked towards the back into the locker room and began to change into a pair of yoga pants and a sports bra and sneakers.

I threw my hair up into a pony tail and laced up my sneakers and quickly scrubbed off my makeup. I didn't want to be one of those girls who wore make up to the gym. Gosh, they were super irritating, like really man, you are here to sweat, not pick up guys.

I walked out of the locker room and headed over to the treadmills. Man, I remember coming here when I was a teenager, like almost every day. I hate a specific routine I stuck by and even a diet plan. I've got to admit, my body back in high school was on point, and now.. Well that's what I'm here for, to get that body back.

I got on the treadmill and plugged in my head phones as I began to run 5 miles.

As I ran I couldn't help but think about what I did today.

It was so out of character of me. But I did get butterflies when I kissed that guy. I have to admit, that guy was a pretty great kisser. And he was super cute. Those golden eyes, and golden hair. With that deadly smile of his.

I smiled as I thought about him.

I wonder what he thinks of me. Did he find it really weird? Did he enjoy it as much as I did? Did he regret it? I really hope he didn't. I really kind of want to get to know this guy some more. But I doubt that I'll ever see him again I thought as I gazed outside the window.

I was almost to the 5th mile when I noticed someone walking across the street towards the gym.

I just stared as I tried to see the person's face clearer.

It was him in his golden glory.

"Oh god!" I yelled as I almost tripped on the treadmill.

He was walking with a black haired girl, fingers interlocked. They looked like a couple.

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" I yelled as I fought to turn off the treadmill and hide.

But it was too late, before I could run away from the glass window his golden eyes met my emerald ones.

His smile faded as he looked at me.

The treadmill finally stopped as I stood on it with my mouth hanging open like a gaping fish.

The girl with black hair looked at him curiously then looked at me with a frown.

She muttered something and he looked at her and ran a hand through his golden mane.

I couldn't hear him but I could clearly read his lips.

"No one important"

My heart right there shattered.

I quickly jumped off of the treadmill and high tailed it to the locker room where I gathered all of my stuff. I didn't even bother changing. I grabbed a duffel bag that I had in my locker from forever and threw my purse and clothes inside.

I pulled on a black hoodie and made my way out keeping my head down.

Before I left I saw both of them standing at the front talking to the lady that does registrations.

Great, they were probably gonna become members.

Before I was able to walk out of the door I turned around one last time too look at that guy.

He looked at me with raised eyebrows. But he quickly turned his attention back to the registration lady.

I scrunched my face and ran out of the gym heading to my apartment complex to shower then go to the Alec and Magnus' apartment.

Man, what an eventful day.

* * *

><p>I stood in front of Alec and Magnus' apartment with my ensemble for dinner.<p>

I wore a dark blue spaghetti strap dress that flared out at the bottom. It stopped around my mid-thigh. I paired that with a light denim studded leather jacket. I had on a few rings and a high low necklace and some stud earrings. I paired that with my trusty black combat boots and my leather satchel that I took everywhere.

I knocked on the door and waited for the familiar sound of the locks on the doors unlocking.

A few moments later the locks unlocked and the door swung open to reveal a very well dressed sparkly Magnus.

"Clary my dear! You're here" he smiled as he opened his arms for an embrace.

"I am" I smiled as I walked into his arms.

He hugged me and pulled back.

"Cute outfit" he winked.

"And you even did your hair and makeup" he spoke proudly as he pretended to wipe away a tear.

"Shut up!" I blushed as I hit him lightly making my way towards the dining area.

He was right, for once in my life I actually did my hair and minimum make up.

My hair was straightened and I braided my bangs back. For makeup I just outlined my eyes with eye liner, applied some mascara and hint of eye shadow. I followed the look with bold red lips.

I walked into the dining room with Magnus close behind.

"Hey everybody! Guess what! Clary's a girl!" Magnus announced as I walked in.

I heard some whistles from Izzy and Alec so I played along and did a 360.

"You guys are dumb" I smiled as I took a seat next to Izzy.

"Dang girl! That little event worked wonders on you" she smiled nudging me with her elbow.

"What event?" Alec asked

"Why don't you tell them Clary" Izzy winked.

"Uh… Nah… It wasn't anything special" I whispered as I felt my cheeks heat up.

"What's the haps Izzy?" Magnus asked with a smirk.

"Oh it is something very very interesting" Izzy smiled.

_Ding-Dong_

"I'll get it!" I yelled jumping to my feet.

Izzy pulled me down.

"Nonsense Clary, you sit here and I'll get it" she smiled.

I huffed out and sat back down.

Across the table Alec and Magnus just smiled at me with mischievous grins.

I looked at them curiously as I took a sip from my water.

I heard Izzy scream something then run back into the dining room.

"Who is it?" I asked trying to peer around the corner.

"Jace is here!" Izzy yelled.

"Jace?" I asked looking at Alec and Magnus.

They both looked at each other.

As they were about to reply I looked at the entrance to the dining room.

There stood Izzy with non-other than the golden boy himself.

"Clary, I'd like you to meet my brother, Jace Lightwood" She smiled.

My mouth dropped open as I stared at his golden perfection.

"Your BROTHER!" I choked out.

Three times in one mother flippin' day. Dear god, why do you hate me so!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh man! He's back! Clary kissed her best friends brother! How do you think they are gonna take it? Thanks for reading guys! Please leave reviews! I flippin' love them so much! Anyway, i hope you like it so far. And don't worry about my other stories, i am currently in progress for all of them. I should be posting some of them sometime this week! Thanks for being patient! **

***:)**


	3. Grey Goose

**A/N: WARNING! SWEARING AND ALCOHOL INTAKE!**

* * *

><p>Clary POV:<p>

This is all just a dream. A crazy crazy dream, once I open my eyes everyone will be gone, none of this will have ever happened.

I slowly opened my eyes.

"Fuck" I whispered as I looked from Izzy to her brother.

"Something wrong Clary?" Izzy asked as she looked at me curiously.

"Uh, nothing. Um… Excuse me" I said as I shot up and out of my seat walking almost half running to the nearest door.

I walked into the room and quickly went over to the balcony.

I gripped the railing and closed my eyes as I hung my head down.

"Holy shit, holy mother shit!" I yelled as I shot up.

"I can't believe this!" I yelled pacing back and forth.

"Out of all the random strangers in the world it had to be their brother!" I yelled screaming into the night sky.

I let out a frustrated yell and shut the balcony door.

Before I left the room I tried to calm my breathing.

As soon as I stabilized my anger and frustration and guilt, I walked out back to the dining room to face my fate.

I sat down in my seat and took a sip of my water.

"Everything alright sweetie?" Magnus asked as he looked at me with concern.

"Just peachy" I smiled.

I glanced up to see the golden boy himself smirking at me.

I scrunched my face and glared at him.

That only seemed to amuse him even more because he sent me a wink.

A mother flippin' wink! Who the hell does he think he is?

My glare hardened as I began to pick at the mash potatoes and chicken that was for dinner.

About 5 minutes of silence Izzy interrupted.

"So, Clary… I want you to meet Simon" she said.

I tilted my head towards her.

"He's here?" I asked.

On the side of her a boy that looked strangely familiar leaned forward.

"Yup, I'm here Clarissa" he smiled.

Wait….

"SIMON!" I yelled.

I shot out of my seat practically tackling him in his chair.

"Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you for ages! I didn't know that you were the Simon Izzy was talking about! Oh my gosh! How have you been! How's your family?! How's your sister!? You work as an intern now right? When did you move back!?" I rambled on.

"Whoa whoa" he laughed.

I smiled as he hugged me tightly.

Before I met Izzy and Alec and Magnus, I had Simon. He was my absolute best friend from pre k up until 8th grade when he had to move.

"Everyone's good, my sister has a baby now. A boy actually and she's married" he stated.

"Married! To who?!" I asked as I took my seat.

"The same guy she dated when we were in 8th "he answered.

"Dang! They've been together for like forever!"

"Right! Anyways yea I do work as an intern and I moved back maybe one, two years ago..."

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm only finding about this now!" I yelled.

"Yea! Man If I knew that you knew Izzy, then I would have come for dinner sooner!"

"If I knew you were the Simon! I would have seen you sooner!" I laughed.

Man, it was really good seeing him!

"So….Am I missing something?" Izzy asked.

"Oh, sorry!" I spoke.

"Simon and I go way back! He was like my best friend growing up" I smiled.

"Yea, all the way from pre k to 8th" he smiled.

"How sweet" the golden boy spat out.

I looked at him curiously.

What the hell was his problem?

"It is sweet!" Izzy said as she glared at him.

"Anyways, looks like I don't have to introduce you guys since you practically grew up together" Izzy smiled.

"Yea, I guess not" I giggled.

"So… Since that is over with… Isn't there something you want to discuss Miss Clary?" Izzy smirked.

Oh hell to the mother flippin' no.

"Uh, I don't think it's appropriate right now. Don't you think?" I stated looking at Izzy

"Of course it's appropriate! Come on! Your surrounded by friends Clary! You can tell them anything!" she smiled proudly.

Oh lordy!

"Uh, I'm sure they wouldn't want to hear about it" I spoke.

"Of course we do! From what little we heard, it is VERY interesting" Magnus smirked.

"I've got to agree with you Mags" Alec smiled.

"Well since YOU guys already know, why do I have to say it?" I challenged.

"Because we want to know every JUICY detail" Magnus smirked.

"Come on Clare! Just say it! You were super excited earlier! What happened?" she asked.

"I realized how stupid it was, and how it meant nothing to me!" I answered.

"Oh please! That is not what you said earlier!" Izzy challenged.

"Wait… What's going on? "Simon asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Oh! Let me tell you" Izzy started.

Oh lord have mercy, here it comes.

I buried my head into my hands as I waited for Izzy to tell the story.

"So Miss Clary over here, is in a mid-life crisis" Izzy spoke.

"Mid-life?" I questioned lifting my head from my hands.

"I'm barely in the middle of my life!"

"Yea yea whatever! Anyways, today she realized how much of a plain Jane she was" Izzy continued.

"So, she did something completely out of character!"

"She did?" Simon asked.

"Indeed she did" Izzy spoke.

"And what was that?" the golden boy asked with a smirk.

I glanced at him and he smiled proudly knowing what I did.

Oh gosh! How embarrassing!

"She kissed a stranger! Like full on French!" Izzy yelled with wide eyes.

"Crazy right!" Izzy stated throwing her hands up in the air.

"OH you naughty little thing!" Magnus purred.

"I didn't know you had it in you Clary!" Alec smiled.

I shook my head as I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Me either" I muttered.

"Well dang Clary!" Simon smiled.

"So how was is it?" the golden boy asked with a hint of mischief in his golden eyes.

"Horrible" I flat out spoke.

"What! Don't lie Clary!" Izzy said.

Dammit! Man she knows all the detail.

"You told me, and I quote "It was the most amazing kiss I had ever had in my entire life!"" she smiled.

God, Izzy I just want to strangle you.

"Oh really" the golden boy smiled.

"That good huh?" he asked leaned forward against the table meeting my glare.

"Don't!" I mouthed to him.

He smiled at me cheekily.

"Good! Might as well say fantastic!" Izzy added.

"Okay Iz! I think they get the picture!" I yelled as I took a large gulp of water.

"I need some alcohol" I spoke as I walked to the liquor cabinet and busted out a brank spanking new bottle of grey goose.

I immediately took a sip and brought shot glass for everyone.

"Anyone want one?" I asked taking another swig.

"Since when did you drink?" Simon asked

"Since right now" I smiled.

"Fun Clary's back" Izzy and Magnus chimed in.

"Oh stuff it" I smiled as I filled up 6 shot glasses.

We held up our shot glasses for a toast.

"To mistakes!" I yelled out.

Everyone looked at me curiously except for the golden boy.

"To mistakes" they all spoke as they shot back the drinks.

I was the first one done as I slammed my glass on the table.

"Man, what a fun night" I spoke as I felt the familiar sensation of a buzzing feeling.

I reached for the bottle and poured another shot that I threw back,

I could feel it burn my throat as I gulped it down. It was a gruesome yet blissful feeling.

During the rest of the dinner, I had nearly polished off half of the bottle when the golden boy voiced his opinion.

"Whoa there Red, I think you should slow down" he spoke.

Izzy, Magnus, Alec and Simon nodded.

"Nope!" I yelled popping the p.

"I think you ALL should loosen up" I slurred out.

Man, what am I even doing. I felt super tipsy. Stupid vodka, always doing its job too well.

"I don't think so Hun" Izzy smiled shaking her head.

"Oh I think so" I smiled leaning forward placing my forehead against hers.

"Izzy! I love you, you know. You're like the sister I never had" I smiled as I brought her into a tight embrace.

She giggled at my tipsy self.

"I love you too Clare" she smiled.

I sat back in my seat and examined everyone.

"So how's life guys?" I slurred out reaching for the bottle again.

But Magnus pulled the bottle away from me.

I pouted.

"You suck" I muttered.

"Indeed I do" Magnus smirked.

"OH gods! My ears!" I yelled cupping them.

Alec and Magnus just laughed as Simon, Izzy, and the golden boy looked horrified.

"Anyways! Jace! You said you had some news correct?" Izzy asked desperately trying to change the subject.

"Indeed I do" he spoke as the doorbell rang.

"And here it is" he smiled as he went to answer the door.

I looked at Izzy curiously, she just shrugged.

As we waited I couldn't help but feel so embarrassed.

Gosh, he was Izzy and Alec's brother. I kissed their brother. And now he knows how I felt about that kiss. I can only wonder how he felt about the kiss.

My thoughts were cut short when I heard someone clear their throat.

I peered up to see the golden boy, hand in hand with the same blond from earlier today.

"Okay guys" he smiled not looking at me at all.

"I want you to meet someone" he continued.

"Everyone this is Aline… My fiancé" he spoke.

"FIANCE!" I yelled with eyes filled with shock and horror.

By the angel! I kissed an engaged man!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Clary, she can't catch a break huh? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Man, how awkward is life sometimes!? Anyways please Review guys! I want to give a shoutout to LikeNoOneElse, AshlynDarrow582,Bridalmask2000, Fanofanfic, Luna124, and Katherineelizabeth2001! Thanks for reviewing guys! You are spectacular! **


	4. Pardon My French

**A/N: So i feel like my story is getting kind of mature guys... So i may bump it up. What do you think?**

* * *

><p>By the angel! I kissed an engaged man!<p>

CLARY POV:

Wow, he has a fiancé. He is getting married… I kissed a man that is in a prior relationship….

I let those thoughts sink in as I looked at the couple.

Hands interlocked, staring at me.

The girl looked at me with disapproving eyes, she was obviously judging me.

But what do I care, I don't know her and I'm not about to let her kill my vibe.

"Yea my fiancé" Jace said staring at me.

Oh yea, I forgot I shouted that statement out loud.

"Interesting… very interesting" I smiled.

Jace looked at me with a glimmer of guilt.

I bet this girl doesn't even know I kissed him.

Oh yes, payback golden boy.

I smiled a mischievous smile.

"So my name's Aline" she smiled.

Aww, she seems sweet. Maybe I won't torture her.

Sweet! This girl is all up on your man! My brain yelled.

My man!? I hardly know this fool!

But what about that kiss!?

What about it? It was just a kiss. Nothing more nothing less brain!

"Stupid Brain" I whispered.

"What was that?" Izzy asked me.

"Uh, nothing. Say, what was your name again?" I asked trying to divert the attention away from me.

"Aline" she repeated.

Aline… Why did that name sound so familiar?

"Oh yea, my name's Clary" I smiled as I stuck out my hand.

"Nice to meet you" she smiled.

"Same" I said as I took a seat.

Everyone else began to introduce themselves as I stared at Jace who now sat directly across from me.

"Fiancé huh?" I mouthed at him.

He nodded.

"Does she know?" I mouthed again.

He shook his head.

I let out a roar of laughter.

What can I say; I wasn't in my sober state of mind.

I found it hilarious that this golden boy actually messed up. BIG TIME. A guy like him I assume never fails at anything. He was probably had a nice paying successful job, a nice car, and everything else. I mean he did have a pretty trophy wife.

Man he is such a horrible person!

After several minutes of laughing my ass off I finally stopped my fit of pure happiness.

Izzy and Magnus looked at me with smiles. While Simon and Alec shook their heads.

"Oh god guys! I need to go! I am WAY to drunk!" I slurred out as I took the entire bottle of grey goose and tanked it down.

As I set the bottle down I had a stupid grin plastered on my face.

"You guys! I have a secret!" I smiled as I stood up and climbed onto of my chair.

"But you know what! I can't tell you!" I smiled as I jumped off the chair onto the floor.

"Well I could! But it could ruin a MARRIAGE! A bloody marriage!" I said as I reached for my purse that was behind Magnus.

"Excusez-moi monsieur, je besoin de mon sac. Merci beaucoup" I spoke as I waited for Magnus to hand me my purse.

"What was that Clary?" he asked looking at me.

It was like he didn't speak French or something!

"je disais Excusez-moi monsieur, je besoin de mon sac. Merci beaucoup" I repeated.

"What?"

"Mon SAC!" I yelled.

"Je te jure que tu es autre chose!" I muttered.

"Je vais moi-même!" I yelled retrieving it myself.

"SO useless!" I continued.

"Clary?" Izzy asked.

I whipped my head and stared at her.

"Oui Madame?" I asked.

"Since when did you speak French?" she asked.

"French? What are you talking about!? I don't speak French!" I yelled.

(**A/N: see guys, this is why alcohol is bad for you! You don't remember a thing! P.S. sorry if my French is a little off, I'm only in French 3 guys!)**

I looked at everyone in the room.

They all stared at me with astonishment in their eyes.

"You are all crazy!" I muttered as I went for the door.

Jace POV:

She speaks French, while she's drunk. Gosh this woman is full of surprises.

I was seated as I watched her stamper over to the door.

Worry filled within me. I know I shouldn't care about this girl, but something just wouldn't let me stop thinking about her. I had to care for her… It just felt right!

"Um, is anyone gonna stop her?" I asked as I looked at my sister and brother.

"Nah, she can handle it" Izzy spoke as she continued to eat her dinner.

"Alec?!" I asked

"Chill Jace, this is Clary we're talking about. She's perfectly safe" he smiled as he returned to gaze at Magnus.

Man, I really wanna go after her. But how is that gonna look to my fiancé.

"Jace?" Aline asked as she took my hand in hers.

"Yea babe?"

"I think you should go after her…"

"OKAY!" I yelled.

"Uh... I mean I guess" I whispered.

"I know I just met her, but I really like her… And I don't want her to get hurt. And… I think I know her in some way…" she explained.

"Uh… if that's what you want babe" I said as I kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll be right back okay?" I said as I stood up and ran over to the now wide open door.

Clary POV:

I walked about as I admired the beautiful night sky of New York.

I don't care what others say but New York is such a beautiful place. The sky scrapers are so magnificent and full of life. I do however enjoy the beauty of nature, that's why I live in an apartment where I face central park and the city.

I breathed in the crisp air. I felt so refreshing. I've never felt so alive.

I walked around the corner and saw a woman smoking a cigarette.

"Hallo!" I practically yelled.

She smiled and curtsied.

Oh man, a curtsey! How proper!

I did my best curtsey as I smiled at her.

"Can I get one?" I asked gesturing to her cigarette.

What are you doing! You don't smoke! My brain yelled.

Plain Clary doesn't smoke. But fun clary? She does whatever she wants!

"Sure" the woman smiled.

She handed me one and I stuck it in my mouth.

She lit it for me and I leaned against the wall.

"Beautiful, isn't it" the woman said as she let out a puff of smoke.

"Indeed it is" I said as I inhaled as I took in a long drag.

I exhaled and spoke.

"New York is just great, isn't it" I said as I tilted my head towards her.

She smiled a gleaming smile.

"Indeed it is" she replied.

"My names Helen" she said as she stuck out a hand.

This girl was very pretty. She had long blonde hair and mesmerizing bluish green eyes.

"Clary" I smiled gripping her hand.

I took another long drag and rested my body against the wall again.

"So what brings you here?" she asked as we both stood in silence enjoying the effect that nicotine gave us.

"I found out I kissed an engaged man" I laughed.

She laughed, "Oh gods, really?"

"Yup" I said shaking my head.

"I had no flippin' idea! And it turns out that he is also the brother of my best friend" I said as I tapped the end of the cigarette.

"No way?!" she said letting out a puff.

"Way! Man, how crazy is that!" I smiled.

"That's pretty crazy!" she laughed.

We turned our heads and began to stare at the cars that passed by.

"So what brings you here?" I asked.

"Nothing much. I too found out something insane" she smiled.

"and what is that?" I asked releasing the smoke that I had just taken in.

"My ex-girlfriend is engaged" she smiled taking in a long puff.

"Wow that sucks… Did you love her?" I asked

"I did… I really did… But that was a long time ago…." She replied sadly.

"Hey... Don't worry! You'll find someone else!" I said patting her back.

"I hope so" she smiled weakly.

"Don't worry! It will happen!" I winked.

She smiled.

"Man, love sucks huh?" she said as she threw her cigarette on the floor and put it out by stepping on it.

"Indeed it is" I smiled mimicking her motions of putting out the cigarette.

"Pardon my French, but amour baise!" she yelled.

"amour baise!" I repeated.

"Wanna go to my bar?" she asked.

"Why not!? I'm already drunk so why not get drunk" I smiled.

"Wait… You own a bar?!" I asked as we began to walk down the street.

"Yup! Blackthorn" she smiled.

"That's flippin' amazing!" I yelled.

"I'd like to say so" she smiled.

"CLARY!" a voice yelled from behind us.

I didn't turn around.

"CLARY!" the voice repeated.

"I think someone is calling you Clare" Helen said as she stopped and turned around.

I groaned. I knew exactly who it was.

"I know… It's the dude that's engaged…" I whispered as I turned around to see an out of breath golden boy sprinting over to us.

"whoa, he is kinda cute. I'd go straight for him" Helen laughed.

I laughed along with her.

"You're so dumb!" I giggled as I pushed her playfully.

"Clary" golden boy said as he stopped in front of us. He held my shoulders and began to talk.

"Where were you? I was looking all over for you!" he yelled.

I tore out of his grip and crossed my hands over my chest.

"Why do you care!? And I don't need to tell you." I spoke.

He looked at me confused.

"I was concerned for you" he said as he cupped my cheek.

I slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me" I spat out.

He is engaged, there was NO way I was gonna impose on a marriage, no matter how great the kiss.

"Come on Clare" he said taking a step closer to me.

"I think you should leave her alone" Helen spoke as she linked her arm with my own and pulling me a step back.

"Who is this?" Jace asked with a scrunched face.

"This is Helen. I just met her. We are now going to a bar, so if you'll excuse us" I spoke as I turned around.

"No you aren't" Jace said as he pulled me away from Helen.

"What the fuck!" I yelled pushing him away.

Why is he treating me like this?

"You have drank enough tonight Clary, now why don't you come on back to the apartment and sleep it off. I'm sure Magnus will let you sleep over" Jace spoke as he grabbed my wrist.

I was fuming now.

"You do NOT tell me what to do! I don't even KNOW YOU okay!" I yelled as I tore my wrist away from him.

"So why don't you go frolic back over to your wife and go have a nice evening" I spoke as I took several steps away from him.

I was now aligned with Helen.

"You don't know what you're saying Clary. You just met this girl and you are heavily intoxicated! Just come back!" he yelled.

"I just met you too! That doesn't say much! And I don't care if I'm intoxicated or not! I AM going to the bar with my new friend whether you like it or not!" I yelled placing my hands firmly on my hips.

Jace let out some sort of growl and lept forward locking his lips on my own.

After the initially shock I shoved him back.

"Back off of me!" I yelled.

"You are engaged! Leave me the hell alone!" I yelled as I linked my arm with Helen's.

"Let's go! This guy's crazy" I muttered as we quickly walked away.

Before I turned the corner I saw the golden boy just staring at me. Watching me leave.

God, I am not getting into this with him.

What happened was just a mistake. That kiss was nothing. He is a fool to think that we can go anywhere. I will NOT under any circumstances be a home wrecker.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I totally love how more people reviewed! You are all so very awesome! And i liked the review from the guest, i agree with not having Clary become jealous. I understand how most stories are like that, so this time im trying a new approach. I hope you guys like where i am going with this! And i promise, later on ill add more Clace, but for now... I like seeing Clary become a strong and independent woman. It's long over due! And for those of you who wonder about Jace's POV there was some here, but im thinking of adding a chapter soon about Jace's whole view! And that will explain his feelings for the kiss! Anyways, i hope you guys liked it! I really hope you all REVIEW! Let me know what you like and don't like!**

**Shout out to Luna124, Firequeen8569, Bridalmask2000, Jace(Guest), LazyPianist, Fanofanfic, and Luvmortalinstruments! Thanks for reviewing you lovely people!**

***:)**


	5. Meeting

Clary POV:

I woke up with a raging migraine.

I groaned as I sat up.

I glanced down and saw I was sitting in a booth, wearing the same clothes from yesterday.

I looked around and saw that I was still in the bar.

"Man, what happened?" I muttered as I stood up and began to stretch.

There was some music playing quickly towards the back of the bar so I decided to go look.

I walked into the kitchen to see Helen pouring a cup of coffee.

"Morning" I said as I walked over to her.

"Morning Clare" she smiled.

She handed me the cup of coffee and some pain killers.

I quickly swallowed the pills and drank the cup of coffee.

"Did you want crème and sugar?" Helen asked as she poured some into her own cup.

"Nope, I like it black. Like my soul" I laughed.

She laughed and shook her head.

There was a ding from the toaster and she pulled out two pieces of toast. She buttered them up and squirted honey on them.

She handed me one while she nibbled on the other.

We walked up to the bar and sat down on two of the stools.

"So last night was fun" she smiled.

"I seriously don't remember anything" I giggled.

"Here" she said as she pulled out her phone.

She showed me pictures of myself dancing and singing karaoke with random strangers. I looked like I was having so much fun. Then there were pictures of me downing shots. It looked like I was up against someone, because there were three rows of shot glasses lined up and from the look on my face I was determined.

"Did I win?" I asked as we looked at the picture.

"With flying colors" she laughed.

"You out drank everyone" she said.

"Oh man, that explains the migraine" I giggled.

She laughed, "Yea, alcohol does that to you"

"Indeed it does."

"Listen Helen, I just want to say thank you for hanging out with me. And for being there for me when the golden boy came" I spoke.

"No problem Clare! What are friends for?" she winked.

I smiled and finished my toast.

We talked and talked for quite a while. She told me a lot about herself and I did the same. I have a good feeling we are going to be the best of friends.

"Hey what time is it?" I asked Helen as we walked back into the kitchen to wash our dishes.

"About 11:30" she said as she washed the dishes.

I sat upon the edge of the island while she dried the dishes.

"Man, I should really get home" I said hanging my head down. I didn't want to go home; it was fun hanging with Helen.

"Yea, me too" she confessed.

"How about we meet up later on, grab some food or something?" she suggested as we walked back out into the main part of the bar.

"Yea sure, that sounds cool" I said as I reached for my satchel.

"Awesome, so let's meet around here. Say 7:30ish?" she said as she locked up the bar.

"Yea sure!" I smiled

"Okay, see ya later Clare!" she said as she waved to me getting into her car.

"Yup!" I said as I began to walk down the street.

I turned the corner and walked to the nearest coffee shop. I know I just had coffee but I really needed some more to get over this hang over.

I walked into the café and ordered my drink.

As soon as I got it I walked out of the doors and headed towards my house cutting through the park.

As I walked I gazed at all of the people going about their day.

There were some kids running and playing together.

There were other people reading newspapers, or walking their dogs.

Some people jogging or chatting.

Some couples holding hands and walking.

There was just so many people/

I loved how the park was so alive.

I walked quietly down the path way as I sipped my caramel macchiato.

About 5 minutes later I reached my apartment.

I threw my satchel onto one of the couches and walked into my bedroom throwing my empty coffee cup into a trash can near the entrance of my room.

I groaned and flopped onto my bed.

Maybe I'll just take a little nap I thought as I snuggled up with my blankets and pillows.

*Beep Beep Beep*

I groaned and sat up rubbing my eyes as I glared at the noise maker.

It was my phone. I grabbed it and looked at the screen.

"Stupid bright screen" I muttered as I waited for my eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness.

It was a text from Izzy.

_CLARY MEET ME IN FRONT OF THE GYM! IMMEDIATELY!_

I groaned and texted back.

_NO!_

Within a few seconds the beeping noise came back on.

_PLEASE CLARY PLEASE!_

Another groan came out.

_FINE! _ I texted back.

I stood up and walked into the bathroom.

God I looked like a raging hot mess.

I quickly got undressed and jumped in the shower.

A few minutes later I was out of the bathroom walking into my room.

I walked to the closet and pulled out a pair of blue jeans with some holes in it and loose fitted white long sleeve shirt. I threw my hair up into a high bun and pulled on some brown moccasins. I grabbed my purse and walked out of the front door.

The gym wasn't too far away so the walk wouldn't be too bad.

The sun was super bright so I reached into my purse and pulled out a pair of aviators.

I put them on and walked a little faster.

I glanced at my phone and saw that it was now 3:45 pm.

Dam, I slept for quite a while.

I was only a block away from the gym now. As I saw the gym I sprinted towards the front of it.

I turned the corner and gasped.

"You've got to be shitting me" I muttered as I looked at the scene in front of me.

There he stood.

The golden boy.

I quickly turned around and sprinted away.

But I heard foot steps behind me.

"Wait!" the golden boy shouted.

I continued to run clutching onto my purse.

"I just want to talk!" he yelled.

I rolled my eyes and turned the corner.

Car whooshed past me as I was stopped by a red light.

"Stupid cross walk" I muttered as I looked to my left and right.

Before I could pick a direction to run he was right behind me putting a hand on my shoulder.

I froze completely.

"Please Clary. I… I just want to talk" he spoke.

I let out a breath and turned around connecting my hand with his face.

A loud slapping noise rang as I finished the deed.

"Don't talk to me!" I hissed as the light turned green.

I composed myself and walked away from him.

My hand was throbbing but I didn't let that faze me.

I stuck my head up high in the air and stood across the road looking back at the golden boy.

He was clutching his cheek looking at me, with a sort of sadness in his eyes.

He took one last look and turned away. Walking back in the direction we had just ran from.

"Serves him right" I spoke as I adjusted my shoulder strap for my purse._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Man poor Jace. Seems like he just can't find the right time to talk to Clary. Man, she's so strong now. What do you guys think about Clary? You think she should give him a chance and talk to him? Or should she just ignore him like she is doing now? Let me know guys! Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed it!**

***:)**


	6. Awkward

**A/N: So i wrote this about 3 hours ago and i just remembered! So sorry! But here's an update!**

* * *

><p>Clary POV:<p>

Dammit, what nerve that guy had. Like seriously, why is he pursuing me so much. He had a god dam fiancé. I don't care what I thought we had, I am NOT a home wrecker.

I rolled my eyes as I walked back to my apartment. Our little conversation wasted about an hour of my life.

I checked my watch as I climbed up the stairs to my apartment. 4:45pm…

Still plenty of time until dinner with Helen.

I'm sure I'm gonna tell her everything that happened today. She'd know what to do.

I groaned and threw my purse onto the sofa. I slowly began stripping my clothes off; I didn't want the smell of Jace on me.

I slowly proceeded to my bathroom and took a nice steaming hot bath.

I pulled my hair up into a bun and began to soak into a nice bubble bath.

I turned on some soothing music and rested my head on the edge of the tub.

"Just what I needed" I whispered as I slowly shut my eyes welcoming the warmth that the water brought me.

I laid in the bath for quite a while.

I must have dozed off or something because I suddenly heard my phone ring.

I shifted a little and reached for my phone.

_Unknown Caller_

I looked at it for a few more seconds.

Should I answer?

What the hell….

"Hello?"

"Clary?"

"Yes? Who's this?"

"Jace…Before you hang up please give me a chance!"

How the fuck did he get my number. What a freaking stalker!

"Why are you calling me Jace? Don't you get it? Just leave me alone!"

"Please Clary. Can... Can we just talk about it? Please?"

"No! There is nothing to talk about Jace!"

"Please! I can explain everything. Just… just give me a chance. Please…"

Should I give him a chance? He's super persistent…. Maybe I should… Just to get him off of my back...

"Fine…"

"Can we meet somewhere?"

"Why can't we just talk over the phone?"

"I just think it'd be better in person… You know so you can see all of my glory"

"God... You know you are one cocky bastard right?"

"I beg to differ Clary"

"Whatever Jace"

"So... How about we meet in the park?"

"Hmm…."

"Come on Clary. I swear if you just hear me out, I'll leave you alone… That is if you want me to" he spoke. I swear I could feel him smirking.

"Fine… Give me about ten minutes..."

"Until then love" he spoke.

I rolled my eyes and pressed end.

I set the phone down on the ledge near the tub and used both of my hands to pull myself out of the tub.

I reached for a plush white towel and wrapped it around my wet body.

I quickly grabbed my phone and walked into my bedroom straight to my closet to search for an outfit.

As I stood in front of the closet I tried to figure out what to wear. I have to meet up with Helen for dinner so I should dress for that occasion. But I don't want to dress up to nice or else Jace will think that I dressed for him.

"Hold the fuck up" I whispered realizing what I was thinking about.

Why the hell do I care about what he thinks? Frick him, I'm gonna dress for myself and my dinner plans.

"What to wear… What to wear…" I thought as I turned on some music to help me get in the spirit for getting dressed.

Marina and the diamonds blasted from my phone.

I started humming while picking out a dress.

"Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun, but baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run…"

I began to try on a bunch of random dresses.

"Saying I Lo-lo-love you..." I sang while I slipped on a black sweet heart off the shoulder dress.

I pranced to the mirror and moved with the beat.

"How to be a heart breaker!" I shouted as I danced in front of the mirror.

God dam, I love this song.

I grabbed a brush off my vanity and began to use it as a microphone.

"Boys they like the look of danger! We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player! Singing I lo-lo-love you. At least I think I do!" I sang as I pointed to my reflection.

I threw the brush on the floor and flung my hands in the air dancing around my room.

As the bridge came I sat down in front of my vanity and began to apply some makeup.

"Girls, we do, whatever it will take, Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break" I sang while I applied some eye shadow, eye liner, and mascara for my smoky eye look.

"In two, so it's better to be fake, Can't risk losing in love again babe." I spoke as I applied the last touches of my make-up. Bold red lip stick and a little blush.

What to do with my hair…

I stared at myself in the mirror trying different hairstyles.

I finally ended up braiding back my bangs and pinned them to the side of my hair.

"Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you. At least I think I do!" I shouted as the song ended while I put on some dangly earrings.

I grabbed my phone and turned off the song. I quickly went into my closet and grabbed a black petticoat and some black heels.

I put them on and grabbed my purse. I locked up my apartment and headed for the park.

It was a nice evening. The sun was setting and the sky was filled with beautiful autumn colors that matched the trees. Reds, yellows, and oranges. Just beautiful.

My heels made me sound like a teacher as I walked down the street. I reached the end of the side walk and waiting for the walking signal to let me cross.

I leaned against the pole and looked to the park.

I could make the outline of a man standing by the little pond.

The signal beeped and I crossed the street to the park.

The park that was usually filled with people was remotely empty. Save the man by the water and a few couples strolling through.

As I neared the pond I could make out the man.

It was him.

His golden hair disheveled in a very... well sexy way… He had on a tuxedo... Of course he would be wearing a tuxedo… I thought as I rolled my eyes.

With only a few more steps away from him he turned around and I met his golden dreamy eyes… Dreamy?... God dammit… Stupid girl emotions…

"Clary" he spoke..

His voice was made of pure silk.. The way my name rolled of his tongue sounded so… so right…

Dammit. Does this guy have any fatal flaws.

I stopped directly in front of him clutching my purse tightly.

How I so wanted to just kiss him once more. But I can't… Well it's not like I can't… It's just it wouldn't be right…

He's engaged… He's engaged… He's engaged… I chanted in my head to keep myself from jumping him.

"Jace" I frowned.

He took a step towards me. I immediately took a step back.

He sighed.

I took this as a chance to get the hell out of here.

"Can you make this quick. I have dinner plans at 7:30…" I spoke harshly.

That's my plan. Show no love for this guy. Even if my body wants it the other way around.

"I have dinner plans too.." he spoke.

"Okay?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"Can I ask where you're going?" he asked.

"Uh.. Let me check" I spoke as I reached into my purse.

Helen had sent me a text of a place that I hadn't heard of.

I fished around my purse and pulled out my phone.

I showed Jace the text and I swear his face lit up.

"That's where I'm headed" he smiled.

"I can show you if you like"

"Uh… Well… that would actually help. I have no idea where this place is." I confessed.

"Well them, allow me" he smiled showcasing his dimples. He offered his arm.

I looked at him and hesitated.

"Come on Clary… It's just an arm" he smirked.

Exactly. First an arm… then another arm… then my hands around his neck pulling him in for a kiss…

"I guess" I spoke as I looped my arm with his.

We began to walk.

"So Jace.. Care to explain?" I spoke as we walked along the pond.

"Certainly" he spoke.

"First of all.. Aline and I had been engaged for over a year.."

"A year? How peculiar"

"Yea.. The thing is.. When we first met in college we feel head over heels for each other. It was like love at first sight or something like that. Or maybe Lust.. I don't know one of those.. Anyways we dated for quite a while and then finally I popped the question.." he continued.

Gods, I know I should probably be insanely jealous but I flippin love LOVE!

"How did you propose? If you don't mind me asking…"

"Well… if I say so myself I think it was quite romantic…" he smiled.

"So we went hiking" he started.

"Eww… hiking… "I groaned. I never understood the joy of hiking.. Like really all you're doing is walking. What's the fun in that?

He rolled his eyes and continued, " Like I said we were hiking. And mind you hiking is her FAVORITE pass time… We walked up to the top of the mountain and looked out to the beautiful sunrise that painted the sky. It was filled with colors of red, and orange, and yellow, and pink…" he spoke.

He seemed so deep in thought remembering that moment. I had to admit, it was kind of adorable how much he detailed about the sunrise.

"And well she looked out to the sunrise and it just so happened that her favorite flowers, Iris des Pyrenees, where right next to us. So I picked a couple of them while she had her back turned to me. I picked them and made a sort of bouquet. I placed the box with the ring in the center of it and called her name. I was bent on one knee, and I remember how stunned she looked. And I remember telling her how much I loved her and how we've been dating for a while and how I wanted to make her my one and only. And then I remember her face lighting up from ear to ear. And I was so happy. She said yes. And yah… that's how I proposed" he smiled as he looked down at me.

"That's… that's so beautiful…" I spoke. I swear I was about to burst into tears.

"Jace? Why would you ruin that? Why would you do that by allowing me to kiss you?" I asked as I stopped abruptly.

He stopped and sighed.

"Because Clary… What I felt back then, after all those years of spending with her is what I felt in our kiss…. Call me crazy… But I feel as if maybe I committed to the wrong person.." he spoke sincerely.

"You're crazy" I spoke.

"Jace… I'm not a home wrecker" I said. I felt like I needed to say that.

"I know Clary. And really, I'm a committed guy. Like I've never done anything like this. But you, you just sucked me in. From your beautiful emerald green eyes to your radiant smile. You just sucked me in. Trust me. I don't like this feeling… You make me feel alone.. And sad… When you're not with me…"

"Jace… We can't you know" I spoke as I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Don't you think I know that? I mean I love Aline… Believe me I do.. But I feel like I could love you too.."

Love me..

"What?" I gasped.

"Crazy isn't it. I don't know what's going on with me, but it's something that I can't get over Clary.. Don't you see?" he said as he stepped closer to me.

I just stayed put.

"I love Aline… But what we used to have.. It isn't here anymore… I feel as if we're losing out connection… I feel like she's not happy anymore… And really, I'm not either.." he whispered.

I shook my head.

"Then you should make it work and forget about me Jace" I spoke into the crisp air.

"I've tried Clary. Believe me I've tried to forget about you. I want my marriage to work.. But I can't be with her if I'm starting to fall for someone else…" he spoke as he cupped my cheek.

His warm touch against my skin felt comforting. I looked up into his golden eyes. He looked so torn about this. But this isn't something I should get caught up into.

I took a step back.

"You're gonna have to try harder Jace." I spoke as I turned around and headed across the street. The restaurant was a block away so I walked quickly towards it. I pulled open the door and rushed in.

"Hey Clary!" a voice called out.

I swear if that is Jace, I'm gonna.. I don't know what I'm gonna do.. But I'm gonna do something.

I whipped my head around and saw beautiful raven haired woman dressed in a haltered white dress that stopped mid-thigh, with golden heels and golden accessories.

"Aline?" I asked as I looked closer.

Yup, it was her…

"Hey! What are you doing here?" she asked with a warm smile.

Man, she is so nice.

"Oh, I'm just meeting a friend here for dinner" I smiled back.

"That's nice"

"Yea… so what are you doing here? And I LOVE your shoes by the way" I said smiling.

"Thanks! And Jace and I are having dinner here. He was supposed to meet me here at 7:30, he said he needed to go to the park or something…" he spoke.

"Oh.. How peculiar" I said. God I felt super guilty.

Just then Jace walked in.

He seemed surprised that I was talking with his fiancé.

"Jace, there you are" she smiled as she pecked him on the cheek.

"Here I am" he winked.

"Clary.." he said with a nod.

"Jace" I nodded back.

Jace and Aline interlocked their fingers with each other.

This is getting slightly awkward.

"Hey Clary, why don't you join us for dinner!" Aline suggested with a bright smile.

My eyes widened as I tried to find the words to say.

"Uh, I don't think that's wise dear. I'm sure Clary has plans.. Right?" Jace said as he looked at me with eyes that matched my own.

"Right" I whispered.

"Nonsense! You can bring your friend with you" she smiled as she walked up to the greeter.

"Hi, we would like a table for four please" she spoke.

"Right away ma'am" the greeter spoke.

"Uh, I guess I should call my friend… Give me a sec" I spoke as I walked outside.

I dialed Helen's number.

"Clary! Oh my god! I am so sorry! I am running super late, the bar decided to be filled with a bunch of people and we were short staffed. But now everything's great. And I'm down the street! Oh look there you are!" she spoke into the phone.

A jeep pulled up and out popped Helen with her beautiful golden hair. She had a strapless red dress on that had a sweetheart cut. Her makeup was similar to mine. She paired black heels with her red dress.

"OH my goodness! We have like almost the same look Clary! You look gorgeous by the way!" she smiled.

"You do too!" I smiled.

I hooked my arm with hers and lead her in.

"By the way. We are dining with that dude I kissed" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"No way!" she whispered.

"Way… the fiancé asked me to join them.. I couldn't say no.." I whispered.

"Dammit! And I had so much to tell you!"

"Same here!" I spoke.

We walked in and I saw Jace seated.

I lead Helen with me over to their table.

As we approached I felt my stomach do flips.

This was either gonna me a really awkward dinner or a pleasant one.

"Hey guys.. This is my friend He..." I said but I was cut off.

"Helen?" Aline said as she stood up.

"Aline!" Helen spoke as she looked at Aline with disbelief.

"Oh my god!" Helen whispered.

"What?" I asked looking from Helen to Aline.

"My ex… the one I told you about.." Helen whispered.

"The married one?"

"Yea" she spoke.

"OH my god…" I spoke.

Awkward… This was definitely gonna be awkward….

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SO i hope you guys liked this update! I wrote it while i was stuck in major traffic! Leave me some reviews and let me know how you felt about the chapter! Tell me what you thought of Jace's reason.. Also how did you like Aline and Helen being ex lovers!? Anyways i LOVE you all! And i really hope you enjoyed this! **

***:)**


	7. The Talk

**A/N: So here is a super long chapter! I just couldn't stop writing once i started. Also a heads up i did not edit any of this so sorry for the mistakes that are probably present! But enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Clary POV:<p>

"Helen. God it's so good to see you" Aline said as she rushed over to Helen giving her a tight hug.

I just stood awkwardly to the side.

Jace looked from Aline to Helen.

"I. It's good to see you too Aline" Helen spoke in a sort of confused tone.

"Please sit!" Aline said as she sat next to Jace.

Helen looked at me cautiously.

I shrugged.

We both took seats opposite of the almost married couple.

"So… How do you guys know each other?" Jace spoke after a few minutes of an awkward silence.

"Well... You see… How do I put this...?" Aline muttered as she clasped her hands together.

"Well, there really is no good way to say this so I'm just gonna come out with it. Jace, I'm Bi. Helen was my girlfriend in high school." Aline bluntly spoke.

Jace's eyes almost looked like they were gonna fall out their sockets.

My mouth couldn't help but curl into a smirk.

"Oh…" was all he said before the waiter came.

We all ordered our food and drinks.

The waiter soon came back with water's for everyone and a martini for me.

I mean this situation called for alcohol.

I quickly downed the drink and the waiter came with another.

"You should slow down…" Jace muttered as he watched me sip my next martini.

"And you should take care of yourself" I hissed.

Aline and Helen looked at me curiously so I came up with the only lie I could think of to get them off of my case.

"Sorry, just started my period" I said with a shrug.

They nodded understanding while Jace looked at his water awkwardly.

Poor Jace, surrounded by women.

I couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"So, Clary…" Aline said as she looked at me.

"How long have you and Helen been dating?" she asked.

I nearly fell out of my seat.

"Oh no!" I spoke holding my hands up.

"We aren't dating" Helen spoke.

"Don't get me wrong, I mean Helen is gorgeous… But I just don't swing that way" I said adjusting myself to sit properly on my chair.

"Oh" Aline said as she sipped her water.

"Yup" I spoke as I took another sip of my martini. I began to look around the restaurant trying to avoid the awkward tension that was radiating throughout the table.

"So… How did you guys meet? How long have you known each other?" Aline asked calmly. But I could see through her calm manner. She seemed to be either insanely jealous or insanely worried for Helen.

"Uh well we met a few days ago… I was sort of intoxicated and then we hit it off. Next thing I know I was at her bar singing and dancing my heart out. She sort of helped me try to get over one of my mistakes in life…." I spoke as I gazed down at my nails avoiding Jace's eyes.

"Mistake?" Jace asked.

"Yes, mistake" I shot back glaring at him.

Helen then gripped my hand under the table.

I looked at her with an apologetic look.

"I see" Aline spoke as she looked from Helen to me.

"So… I hear this is your fiancé…"Helen speaks.

"Yup" Aline says with a smile. That almost seems forced.

"Cool…" Helen whispered.

"Yup" Aline spoke awkwardly.

After a few minutes of silence Aline shot up.

"Listen, I can't do this. Helen can I talk to you alone... Please…"

"Uh…" Helen said looking at me.

I nodded.

"Okay..." she said as Aline took her hand leading her outside.

I watched them leave through the front door.

Then I returned my gaze back to Jace.

He just looked at the door then met my gaze.

I immediately turned my full attention to my martini.

I brought the glass up to my mouth and tanked the rest of it.

The waiter was quickly at my side handing me another.

Goodness, this service was great.

"You really should slow down Clary" Jace stated as he took a sip from his water.

"Like I said before. Worry about yourself lover boy" I hissed sipping my martini.

He rolled his eyes.

I set my martini down and spoke.

"So… What do you think they're talking about?" I asked.

"I honestly have no idea. I mean it's crazy. All this time Aline and I have been together I never knew she was Bi…"

"It must be insane for you"

"It is… you think you know someone then they tell you something like this. I mean I'm totally fine with that. Because you know I'm a guy, and that's pretty hot and all... But I feel like... like I don't really know her…"

I rolled my eyes at the pretty hot part. Typical guy.

"That must suck for you" I spoke as I took another sip of my martini.

"When is the food gonna come?" I whispered as I began to tap my nails on the table.

"Listen. Can we talk about... us?" Jace asked looking into my eyes.

I shook my head.

"There is no us to talk about Jace. We've been through this."

"No. You went through this. You never let me finish"

"You don't need to finish" I started.

"Geez woman, won't you just let me finish!" Jace whisper shouted.

I let out a breath.

"Fine…" I muttered as I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"I think we should tell Aline" he spoke.

I nearly fell out of my seat for the second time tonight.

I stared at him wide eyed, "Are you crazy!?"

"No. I'm just… I don't like hiding this from her"

"You do know, if she finds out your marriage will probably never take place."

"I know. But I'd rather tell her now than when we're married. You know?" he said clasping his hands together.

I shook my head.

"If that's what you want" I whispered as I sipped the rest of my martini.

Helen POV:

Aline pulled me outside to the front of the restaurant.

I could only wonder what she wanted to talk about.

As we passed through the front doors we walked to the side of the restaurant.

We stopped walking and she stood in front of me.

"Helen…" she started as I stared into her mocha colored brown eyes.

"I… I just couldn't stand it" she spoke.

"Stand what?" I asked.

"You both. When I first saw you I was over the moon excited to see you. You don't know how much I've missed you. Then I realized that Clary brought you. So I assumed that you two were together. Which really I became insanely jealous. And then I had to ask if you were dat-"

"Wait. You were jealous?" I cut in.

She looked at me and ran a hand through her silky raven hair.

"Of course I was. I… I don't know… Seeing you… it just brought back all of the happy memories that we shared when we together. I just hated seeing you with someone else…" she spoke.

"Well how do you think I felt?" I said as anger slowly began to build up within me.

"What?" she asked.

"You know. You didn't even tell me you were engaged. OR even back in New York! I had to find out from Arnold. Fucking Arnold. You didn't even have the decency to call me or anything!" I yelled.

"Helen I… I didn't.."

"Exactly you didn't. Aline. You remember the day you left!? Because I remember it like it was yesterday. Our finally day. Graduation day. I was over the moon happy and in love with you. We were gonna graduate and start our lives together. But you… You wouldn't go through with it… You cared so much of what other people thought. You felt like you would be a disappointment. So you did what you do best. You ran away. Aline you didn't even tell me. I had to find out through Arnold again. He said that you moved away for college. Aline you didn't even break up with me. For weeks I cried and cried. Wondering what I could have done to deserve this. I tried calling you and emailing you and texting you. But you never replied. Years upon years passed. And I just couldn't move on. And now here you are telling me that you're jealous. And you hate seeing me with someone else! Aline. You don't know what you did to me" I spoke as tears began to stream down my face.

I looked into her eyes.

She looked shocked..

"Helen… I'm sorry…" she said as she threw her arms around me pulling me in for a hug.

"I know what I did was wrong. I… I just couldn't be as brave as you were Helen. I was too weak and afraid of what everyone would think of me. I'm sorry I ran away. I should have at least broken up with you. I'm sorry you had to find out from Arnold. I'm so stupid. I just…. I wish I could go back into time and take back that day. I wish I had never left you alone. I wish… I just wish you could forgive me" she croaked as she pulled back to look at me.

Could I forgive her?

All the emotions were clouding my judgment but I couldn't help it.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers.

All of my emotions poured out. All the sadness and worry and love came. I wrapped my arms around her and she squeezed me closer.

It was only after a few minutes did I realize what I had just done.

I pulled back instantly.

"I.. I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me…" I spoke as I looked at the cement.

"I…It's okay" she spoke a little breathless.

"Listen… Helen… You don't have to forgive me… But I just have to say this… I still love you" she whispered.

I looked at her wide eyed, "You… You do?"

"Yes.. I do"

"But Jace..?"

"I know. The strange thing is I love him too. But what we had was real. I mean I've loved Jace… But I feel like it was in a different manner. Helen, I've never forgotten about you. I regretted my decision as soon as I moved away. But I knew you could never take me back, so I tried to find comfort in someone that could replace you. But now I see. No one could ever replace you" she said as she put a loose strand behind my ear.

"I may not forgive you now. But I'm sure over time I can… Aline no matter what you did. I'd always take you back. Call me stupid and bipolar but I loved you too.. And still do" I smiled.

She wiped away some of her tears and hugged me again.

"I think I should break it off with Jace…" she spoke as she pulled back.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… I mean I love him… But I just can't live like this. Hiding from my true feelings. Helen, I've lost you once… I'm not planning on losing you a second time" she smiled.

I let out a sigh.

"Come on. Let's go back in" she said as she took my hand.

"Okay" I smiled as I followed her.

Clary POV:

I held my breath as Aline and Helen walked over to the table.

Helen sat next to me looking slightly happy with a trace of guilt.

I nudged her with my arm.

She held up one finger.

I nodded.

"Jace… We need to talk" Aline spoke as she looked at Jace.

Jace nodded and stood up following Aline outside.

As soon as they were out of sight I turned to Helen.

"Spill!" I shouted.

"She said she loves me" she smiled.

"Really?" I gasped.

"That's good right?" I asked

"Yea…" she smiled.

"I'm so happy for you." I said as I leaned in and hugged her.

She giggled.

I sat back and looked at her.

"So… What does it mean about their relationship?" I asked as I nodded towards to the front door.

"I don't know… But I think she's gonna let him go.." she frowned.

"Really?" I said. I felt kind of sad. I never liked it when marriages ended.

"That must suck for him huh?" I said as I took a sip from my 5th martini. I could feel a slight buzz coming on.

"Not necessarily. I mean now you can have him" she smiled.

I did a movie spit take.

"Are you crazy!? I can't do that!" I whisper yelled.

"And why not? You already went first base" she said lifted her eyebrows up and down.

"Helen!" I shouted slapping her arm.

"That was just a mistake!" I spoke shaking my head.

"Was it?" she asked.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"I… I don't know" I spoke.

"Come on Clary. Did you or did you not?" she asked.

"Fine, I did. But still he's engaged!" I yelled.

"Well.. Maybe not for long" she said as she drank my martini.

"Hey!" I said as I glared at her.

She smiled and asked the waiter for two shots of grey goose vodka.

The waiter came back in a matter of seconds.

Goodness. This waiter is gonna get a fat tip from me.

"To mistakes and love" Helen smiled.

I clinked my glass with hers and shot the alcohol back.

I cringed as the alcohol slid down my throat.

I let out a breath.

Helen laughed at me while I shook my head.

"Waiter can you bring us the entire bottle, please" Helen smiled.

The waiter laughed but went and retrieved the bottle.

He came back with two wine glasses also.

Helen filled both glasses half way.

"This is so not a good idea" I smiled as I it back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SO much has happened! Tell me what you guys think!? Did you think it was too soon for Aline to confess? And what about Jace and Clary. You think that Jace will tell Aline? You think Aline will break it off? And Grey Goose vodka. That thing only leads to problems for Clary. What do think she'll do in her drunken state of mind? What do you guys think about Helen and Aline's convo? Let me know it reviews guys! Thanks for reading!**

***:)**


	8. Free

**A/N: So sorry guys! I totally wanted to update all of my stories but alas, i didn't. Please forgive me! I wanted it to be like a Christmas gift to you all. But i'm a failure. Please take this chapter as my little gift to you guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jace POV:<p>

I followed Aline out towards the front of the restaurant.

We walked to the side of the restaurant and I leaned against it, trying to find the words to say what I have done.

"Jace…" Aline started.

But I quickly cut her off, "Aline I cheated."

I waited for a raging wall of fury to attack me, but to my surprise. It didn't come.

Her face… Almost looked relieved.

"I get it" she spoke.

"Wait… You aren't mad? You don't care that I kissed another woman?" I asked, confusion plastered all over my face.

She shook her head with a small smile.

"Jace, I get it. I really do. I know I should be really angry right now, but I'm not. I totally understand where you're coming from."

"How do you know?"

"I did the same thing. I kissed Helen, just seeing her for the first time in forever brought back old feelings. (**A/N: FROZEN reference!)**

"You… You did?"

"Yes. Honey, we haven't been happy for a while now huh?" she asked stepping closer to me.

I pulled her into a hug, " I don't think so sweets" I whispered into her ear.

She smiled and pulled back.

"I see the way you look at her"

I blinked confused.

"You do?"

"Yea, I mean you're not as discreet as you think you are Jace" she laughed.

I looked to the floor feeling my face blush a little.

"Sorry" I spoke lifting my right hand gripping the back of my neck.

She smiled, "Don't be"

"Listen Jace, I've always loved you. I mean what we shared was a memorable experience. But the thing is Jace, what Helen and I had was just something spectacular and I screwed it up. But she's back in my life and I'm not gonna let her go Jace" she spoke.

"So… What are we gonna do?" I asked gripped both of her hands in my own.

"I think we should call of the wedding" she spoke looking into my eyes.

I don't know if I should have been happy or sad about this. But really all I could think about was the girl sitting in the restaurant with Helen.

"Aline… Are you sure?" I asked using one of my hands to tuck a loose strand of black hair behind her ear.

"I am Jace." She spoke.

"I'm setting you free" she said as she leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

She looked at me with a genuine small smile, "Now you have to go in there. And get Clary okay?"

God, Aline was the best person in the world, she totally just let me off to be with someone else because she knows that we aren't the best for each other.

"I will" I spoke.

She nodded to me and headed into the restaurant.

I leaned against the wall and stayed outside to gather my wits.

My marriage had just been broken off, and I have the love of my life waiting for me inside the restaurant.

I looked up to the sky, it was a full moon and the stars in the shone brightly as ever in the New York night.

A few minutes passed and Aline came out with a stumbling Helen.

I let out a laugh.

"Grey goose" Helen giggled as Aline helped her to her jeep.

Aline walked over to the driver's side and opened the door.

"Thank you Jace" she said.

"No. Thank you Aline" I smiled.

She nodded and jumped into the jeep.

I stayed outside longer to contemplate what I was gonna say to Clary.

Clary POV:

Aline came in a while ago and told me that Jace and her had broken it off.

I should have felt bad but the alcohol brought out the honesty in me.

To tell you the truth I was beyond happy.

Sure my sober self would feel bad about this later, I mean wrecking a marriage was something that someone shouldn't be happy about.

But even though I denied it there was a huge spark between Jace and me.

And I can't wait to actual see how he would be knowing that he was now out of his marriage.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not gonna make this easy on him. I mean if he really wants me he's gonna have to work for.

I lifted my champagne glass filled with vodka to my lips and sipped it.

Helen and Aline said that I should go outside and talk to Jace but my whole mentality is if he wants me then he would come in himself. Call me stubborn.

So that's what's going to happen, I will wait for him to come.

I sipped my drink some more and stared out the window waiting for him.

*10 minutes later, 9:15*

What's taking him so long?

*9:25*

Seriously. Where is he? I sipped my now refilled drink.

*9:35*

Did he leave?

*9:45*

Each minute that passed broke my heart more and more. I felt like time was passing to slow.

*10:01*

I shook my head and let the tears fall down.

I packed up all of my food and the waiter brought me a package to put everything in.

"Hey, are you okay?" the waiter asked.

"No…" I whispered wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Here take this" he said as he handed me another bottle of grey goose vodka.

"No… I couldn't" I said pushing the alcohol back to him.

"Please, it's on the house. Heartbreaks. They're hard to get over" he said with a sad smile.

I thanked him and left a good tip for him.

Instead of walking to the front of the restaurant I left through the back.

I walked around until I was in the front.

I stood on the corner and hailed a cab getting in. I rolled my window down as told the bad driver my address.

I looked out the window back at the restaurant and wondered.

"Did he ever like me?"

Jace POV:

I couldn't find the courage to go in.

I've stood out here for quite a while.

I've went over the conversation I was gonna have with her.

I was gonna start out by saying how Aline and I aren't engaged anymore.

But now that I think about it, I'm sure she already knows that.

*9:25*

Maybe I should just walk in there and act like nothing happened.

*9:35*

No, maybe I should just confess everything and tell her that I want her

*9:45*

I paced back and forth in front of the restaurant, tugging my hair.

Think man think!

*10:05*

Shit, I should probably get in there before she thinks that I left her.

I walked into the restaurant with a bounce in my step.

I knew exactly what I wanted to tell her.

I'm gonna start off and say that I'm gonna fight for her. That I will be there for her. And then go on saying how I know that we don't know each other that well but we have time to get to know each other.

Yea, that sounds good.

I rounded the corner with a smile on my face.

But soon the smiled dropped to the sight I saw.

The waiter was clearing the empty table.

"Hey… Uh did you see a red head?" I asked the waiter.

"You must be the heartbreaker" he said as he placed the glasses and plates onto a tray.

"What?" I asked.

He set the tray down.

"Listen man, you really broke her heart" he said.

"Wait…. What?"

"She was crying, you made her wait for over 30 minutes for you"

"I know… but I was outside trying to decided what to tell her…. She was crying?"

"Bawling"

"Shit… This is all a huge misunderstanding! When did she leave?!"

"You just missed her. She just went out the back door, if you hurry you might catch her in the front." He said.

"Okay thanks man" I said running out the front door.

As I walked out I saw the fiery red head hail a cab and get in.

The cab was on the corner so I made a run for it.

"Clary!" I yelled nearing the taxi.

The taxi's blinker signaled left.

"Shit.." I whispered as I ran to the cab.

Before I could reach the cab pulled out onto the busy street.

Luckily her window was opened, "Clary!" I yelled.

She must have heard me because I saw her red hair stick out of the window.

"Jace?" she yelled looking at me as the cab pulled out further.

"I'm FREE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I really hoped she heard me, but I had no idea of knowing because the cab rounded the corner out of sight.

I let out a sigh.

Please come back to me.

Clary POV:

As the cab driver signaled left and pulled out I heard my name being screamed.

I stuck my head out the window and saw Jace running.

"Jace?"

He kept running as the cab neared the corner.

I heard him yell something about free.

What did he say?

The cab pulled around the corner.

I tried to decipher what he had said.

"You're free" came instantly into my mind.

My heart sank as I busted out the bottle of vodka.

He's letting me go.

I closed my eyes and let the tears fall.

"Foolish Clarissa, how could you ever think someone would want you" I whispered as I leaned my head against the cool cab window.

So foolish…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... This wasn't really a happy moment. Just misunderstanding, hopefully Clary will get back to him... But only i will know. muahah! Anyways tell me what you guys thought in reviews! Merry Chirstmas everyone! Have a great break, if you have a break! Thanks for reading!**

***:)**


	9. REALLY IMPORTANT!

**A/N: A thought occurred to me.**

**So, I realize that I really just update my stories randomly. Well somebody helped me realize that. So, what I am going to do is have you guys request a day on when I should update this story. The day that comes up the most will be the day I will update this particular story. So far, Wednesday is off the table. So leave a review and help a sista out!**

***:)**


End file.
